


CYBORG X

by WolfyGirl328



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cyborgs, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, might continue if anyone is interested?, old fic, what do people usually tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyGirl328/pseuds/WolfyGirl328
Summary: "Hello there!If you are reading this, you have been hand-chosen by the founder of CORE Inc., to partake in the Alpha tests of our newest product: The CYBORG X. One of our robots will be built from the bottom up specifically for you, relating to your interests, preferences, and more!To agree to this program, please sign the form attached at the bottom of this e-mail."-CORE Inc...."Thank you, Sean McLoughlin, for agreeing to partake in our Alpha run of CYBORG X!We will soon be in contact relating to the robot itself, thank you for your time."-CORE Inc.





	CYBORG X

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just letting everyone know that this /is/ an old fic, so my writing may not be very... good.  
> I still wanted to post it, just to not keep it to myself forever and in case anyone actually might enjoy it.  
> Also, uh, thanks for clicking on this, I guess, and enjoy reading!

Jack was sat at his computer, preparing to film his newest video. It was going to be of a game that had been recently released and that his friends and fans were practically begging him to play, which he had eventually given in to. Just as the Irishman was about to put his headphones on a knock rang through his apartment.

“Coming, coming!” He shouted to his door, pushing away from his desk and pacing over to the front of his apartment.

The green-haired man opened the door and was slightly taken aback by what was stood in front of him, a box. The box was practically towering over him and it seemed to stand at around six feet. Jack had expected the box to be tall, it did have to hold the robot, instructions, and extra parts inside of it, but he didn’t think it would be _this_ tall. He didn’t even know if he’d be able to carry it through his door! After a few moments of standing in awe, Jack snapped out of it and was able to heave the box inside, which took much more effort than he’d like to admit. The Irishman grabbed his phone and sent out a quick tweet.

“ _Hey guys! There’s not going to be any actual videos today because my **CYBORG X ** came in today! BUT there might just be a vlog with it ;)”_

His Twitter was quickly swarmed with comments asking him things such as if he’d be able to post another video tomorrow but Jack was too busy opening the box to see any of them. It took a while but he was finally able to get the robot out of the package. It was a blindingly shiny metal and had a few buttons and switches on it. Its main features looked quite, well, _robotic_. Jack picked up the manual curiously. At the very top of the page something caught his eye. “ _WARNING. These cyborgs are Alpha version and may have a few bugs. If you think your Cyborg X malfunctions please call us at: ”_ then followed by a phone number, which Jack made a quick mental note to put in his phone later.

After skimming through the pages for a few minutes Jack pretty much had the gist of how the robot worked.

“I don’t need to read the _entire_ stupid manual.” Jack laughed. “Instructions are for nerds!”

He braced himself before clicking a red button on the left side of the robots chest, positioned where a human’s heart would be, the power button. The robot’s eyes opened, first flashing a bright white colour before fading to a more human-like brown colour. It sat up, eyes scanning the room and landing on Jack. The Irishman took a breath in before speaking.

“Uh, hello?”

The instruction manual had explained that the robot must be trained to not only speak when spoken to, as that was how they were programmed. The robot’s facial features looked somewhat humanistic, well, as humanistic as a metal machine could look.

“Hello, I am X62889, but my human name is Mark.” The robot stated, staring at me blankly.

It had an American accent, which was expected as the company was set mainly in America, but it didn’t seem to have any emotion in it, which was kind of off-putting considering the humanoid body it was coming from. Jack shifted uncomfortably, the stare paired with the voice and the fact that the robot didn’t have any clothes on was making him slightly anxious. It wasn’t like the robot had any… _parts_ … It was just that Jack felt slightly uncomfortable by the fact that he was technically being stared down by a naked guy.

“W-well, my name is Sean but you can call me Jack. It’s… It’s nice to meet you, Mark!” Jack stuttered out, kind of embarrassed by the fact that he was awkward talking to a _robot_ of all things.

“I already knew that, I _was_ programmed specifically for you, _Jack_.” Mark explained.

Jack didn’t have any idea what to say after that, I mean, what _were_ you supposed to talk to a robot about?! Questions flew through his mind, but he was at a complete loss as to which he should ask first or which ones he should ask at all. Then-

Jack inhaled sharply, jolted out of his thoughts by a hand placed on his shoulder. He guessed Mark had meant for it to be comforting but it just felt so… _cold_.

As soon as Jack had flinched, Mark pulled his hand away and set it back to his side.

“Is anything wrong, Jack?” The robot asked, attempting a soothing tone.

Jack chuckled.

“Nothing, I’m just a bit… overwhelmed by all of this. Like, I actually have a _robot_ of my own!”

Mark nodded, so Jack supposed that he understood.

“Why don’t you just act as if I’m another human being, then?”

The Irishman paused, trying to think of a way to explain it to the android.

“I’m… I’m kind of trying to but it’s hard when you look and act like you do, I guess. No offense to you, of course!”

Jack received a nod in return, ignoring the fact that he had just said “no offense” to a robot.

“Oh! I almost forgot…” The green-haired man stood up and walked into the other room, grabbing his camera. “I told my fans that I’d make a video about you! Would you be fine with that?” Jack had seemed to somewhat forget that he was talking to a robot and didn’t really need to ask for its consent.

Mark stared at him blankly before giving him a short nod of approval. Jack faced the camera towards them and turned it on, quickly doing his intro before leading into talking about Mark.

“-so this here is my cyborg, Mark! I’ll probably do more vlog-type videos with him in them once I get him a bit more figured out.” Jack explained.

“Hello.” Mark said, managing a slight smile and wave to the camera.

The two talked to the camera a bit more, Jack doing pretty much all the talking, before finally deciding that they had enough footage. The Irishman told Mark that he’d have to edit the video a tiny bit and went to go into his other room but Mark interrupted him.

“I could edit the video automatically, you’d know that’s one of my features if you’d actually read the ‘ _stupid manual_ ’.”

Jack frowned, had the robot just _sassed_ him?

“I _would_ have read the manual! I just…” The Irishman trailed off, searching for an excuse.

Mark held out his hand. “Just hand me the camera.”

Jack groaned inwardly in defeat and placed the camera on the cyborg’s palm. Mark ejected the SD card from the camera and entered it into a slot above his collarbone, eyes glowing a pure white colour for a few moments before they went back to normal. The cyborg then gave both the card and camera back to Jack, who was in awe as to how quickly the android had finished compared to how long it would have usually taken him. Then again, Mark _was_ practically a super-computer.

“I-I think I’m gonna go watch this, y’know, make sure you did it correctly.” Jack spat out, heading into his room and leaving the cyborg standing in the living room.

After re-watching the video for the fourth time, the Irishman was impressed. It was edited almost _exactly_ like how he’d have done it.

“That’s the magic of technology, I guess.” Jack chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for the sort of abrupt end, this is just kind of where I stopped writing and lost interest in the story.  
> But anyways, thanks for reading!  
> If you actually enjoyed this, please comment and let me know! If enough people are interested I may revise and continue this :)


End file.
